Back 2 U (AM 01:27)
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ bxb ; songfic ; AU ] I barely fell asleep late at night, but the ringing sound wakes me up. Now I'm so used to your calls, should I pick up or not? I keep thinking it through, hesitating for a while. Then I tell myself this is the last time. As I press the button, your crying voice, shakes me up again. [NCT SMROOKIES.] [ Jaehyun, J x Taeyong, L ] [ Jaeyong ]


"— _ **I promised myself, but when I see you cry, I go crazy. Why are you dong this to me?"**_ _ **—NCT127 ; Back 2 U (AM 01:27)**_

.

.

 **Back 2 U (AM 01:27)**

 **Jaehyun, Jung x Taeyong, Lee**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **bxb ; songfic ; Alternative Universe** **; typo(s)**

.

* * *

Aku mengerang saat dering ponsel memecah keheningan kamarku dan ketenangan tidurku. Rasanya hanya orang gila yang menelfonku sepagi ini. Bahkan jarum kurus di nakasku baru menghampiri jam satu lewat dua puluh tujuh menit.

Masih terlalu pagi. Terlalu pagi bagiku yang saat ini sangat membutuhkan tidur dan penenang yang baik. Apalagi aku baru saja tidur sekitar dua jam. Tidak lebih.

Melihat nama yang tertera; aku langsung terpaku. Menimang-nimang, apakah sebaiknya aku menjawabnya atau tidak. Tapi, kupikir ini adalah terakhir kali dan tak masalah untuk mendengarkan suara itu sejenak untuk malam ini.

" _H-hiks...J-jaehyun_ _—_ "

Aku langsung merasa gila sekaligus sakit saat mendengar suara isakan tangis yang amat familiar. Suara tangisan yang sama seperti seminggu yang lalu, ketika aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartement yang baru di pusat kota New York yang sesak.

Tolong. Kenapa lelaki itu menelfonku kembali; terisak ingin kembali pada duniaku, menjadikanku sebagai poros hidupnya, dan sebaliknya? Ketika sudah tidak ada ruang lagi untuk ia datang, dan ia tetap memaksakan?

Aku menolaknya dengan tegas. Walau aku mencintainya, tetapi kami tidak bisa bersatu. Dunia kita sudah berbeda, terpisah dengan sendirinya. Aku bukanlah poros hidupnya lagi, dan sebaliknya.

Tetapi kenapa ia kembali dan mengejarku? Berusaha menyeretku untuk kembali menjadi tumpuan hidupnya. Kami bukanlah remaja puber yang bisa semaunya dalam bertindak. Kami harus dewasa, dan menerima apa adanya.

Seharusnya ia sadar, seberapa besarpun ia membutuhkanku, seberapa inginnya ia melihatku, ia tetap tak bisa. Rasa yang sama sepertinya sudah terusir dari hatiku. Semuanya telah selesai. Kami sudah tak bisa bersama.

Aku tidak akan pernah kembali padanya. Aku berjanji pada diri sendiri, takkan pernah peduli lagi padanya. Tapi kenapa setiap mengingatnya menangis, aku langsung merasa amat gila?

Kenapa ia lakukan ini padaku?

"—Jangan lakukan itu lagi, kumohon. Tolong jangan begini. Taeyong _hyung_." Aku mengusap setetes air mata yang mengalir ke pipiku. Tak pernah aku merasa selemah ini. Sepertinya malam ini adalah batasan maksimal diriku.

Aku bukanlah lagi Jaehyun Jung yang mencintainya. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah Jaehyun Jung yang monoton dan tak menginginkan cinta. Apakah Taeyong _hyung_ tak menyadarinya?

" _T-tidak bisa, Jaehyun. A-aku tak bisa sama sekali. S-seberapa_ _—_ _hiks_ _—_ _keraspun aku mencoba pergi, aku tak bisa._ " Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar suaranya. Setengah membenarkan. Karena sampai sekarang aku juga belum bisa mengusirnya dari pikiranku. Padahal aku sudah membuang semua kenangan kami.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa. _Hyung_. Begitupun aku. **Kita** tidak bisa. Hati kita sudah berbeda, dan kita memang tidak bisa bersama lagi."

Setelahnya aku menutup sambungan. Masa bodoh dengan sakit hati ataupun tak sopan. Aku hanya ingin tidur dan melupakannya.

* * *

 _I ain't running back 2 U._

* * *

Esoknya, dengan tidur lebih larut sejam dari kemarin aku kembali terbangun karena dering ponselku.

Aku tahu siapa yang menelfonku.

Sama seperti kemarin, Taeyong _hyung._ Taeyong Lee.

Tapi aku hanya memunggungi nakas dimana ponselku berada dan kembali menutup mata.

Karena aku tahu, pasti ia akan meminta untuk kembali dan memperbaiki semuanya. Memintaku untuk mengizinkannya kembali ke duniaku.

* * *

"— _ **Whenever you need me, stop looking for me, however you want, please. There's no room for you anymore. This is already over."**_

* * *

 **kkeut.**

* * *

.

 _y hujat sj aq._

 _Back 2 U ena tapi galau y tapi menggambarkan aku sekarang. Hehe maaf gantung soalnya males buat asal usul mereka putus. Biarin aja. Pokoknya intinya Jaeyong putus dan Jaehyun gak mau balikan. Udah. Sesuai sama lagunya hehe😂_

 _Feedbacknya, please?💕_


End file.
